


Jon Just wanted a poster

by BatBoyBlog



Category: DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Time Travel, missing person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBoyBlog/pseuds/BatBoyBlog
Summary: Jon Kent is trying to get a more teenage room and stumbles on a secret and a lost Superboy





	Jon Just wanted a poster

Jon stepped back and looked at his wall with a smile. He and his mom had used paint rollers to cover one whole wall in black paint and he’d spent this afternoon covering it all over in glow in the dark planets and stars. He was proud of the project it had been his idea and mostly he’d managed it all by himself. He knew it would look bad-ass after dark, it looked good right now with the afternoon sun pouring through his windows. “Hmmmm” He said out loud, a year ago this star wall would have been truly perfect in his eyes, but now some embarrassed back part of his mind wondered if this wasn’t a little bit childish. He could almost hear Damian teasing him for a little a little kid bedroom. 

“Posters” he said out loud, a poster or two would give his room some much needed attitude. Posters turned out to be a bigger problem than Jon thought. For one thing he had spent his whole allowance on the glow in the dark stickers. The only posters his dad had were for old movies most of which Jon wasn’t allowed to watch and others he was sure he didn’t want to watch. Jon took to digging through the still packed moving boxers hoping to find something cool from his dad or more likely his mom’s youth. 

Jon pulled out a box from the closet that looked older and more beat up then the rest. He barely noticed the single word “Kon” written on the side, the brown packing tape was dry and starting to come loose. When he ripped open the box the first thing he saw was a rolled up poster. “Jack pot!” Jon exclaimed as he grabbed it out and unrolled it. Looking up at him was a group shot of teenagers in action poses. Jon’s eyes were drawn to the boy in the middle floating in mid-air, the one with the S on his chest. He looked just like the few high school pictures of his father that Jon had seen, he didn’t know it but the boy looked just the way Jon would in 5 years. 

“Superboy and the Ravers?” Jon read out the splashy text over the top of the poster. He’d never heard of another Superboy or ‘the Ravers’ before. There had been lots of TV shows and bad movies based off his dad over the years he knew that. He hadn’t heard of this one though, indeed he’d never heard of a Superboy TV show or anyone using the name before him. “hm” he shrugged and marched to his bedroom, he had a poster and it even had his name on it, plus he wanted to google this TV show or movie.

After carefully hanging the poster next to his bed Jon opened up his lap top and went to google. Searches with Superboy just turned up a lot of news articles on him, pictures, think pieces about how young a hero could be and rumors about who he really was. Nothing about this movie. The Ravers didn’t turn anything up. Jon learned that a rave was a kind of dance party with a lot of glow sticks and whistles that was popular in the 90s. He wasn’t sure what that had to do with figures around Superboy none of them had glow sticks. He closed his lap top. “Maybe it never got released?” he wondered out loud. That seemed likely a movie that never got made and his dad had found the poster at a junk shop or something. He resolved to ask his dad about it at dinner. 

Jon shoveled the second helping of mashed potatoes into his mouth. “slow down sweetie” Lois said but without much conviction. “sorry mom” Jon said with a smile that would have been more endearing if his mouth wasn’t full. After he swallowed he turned to his dad. “Hey dad what were Superboy and the Ravers?” Clark looked at his son over the top of his glasses. “what?” He sounded confused. Jon waved toward his bedroom “you know, the old poster I put up in my room.” 

“Oh that, ha I was going to ask you were you found it” Clark said with a smile. “I’ve never seen it before, how about you Lois, you know where it came from” Lois raised her eyebrows “No idea I just assumed it was yours” she said. Clark shook his head and looked at Jon “where’d you find it sport” Jon shrugged this conversation wasn’t very interesting, clearly one of his parents had bought it at some point and forgotten. “In a box” he answered before tucking back into his meal. 

Jon slept in a loft bed which likely saved him from having the intruder land on top of him. There was a booming crash and Jon sat up in bed a second before his bed came crashing to the floor. Jon scrambled from the wreckage of his bed. Something had blow a massive hole in the wall of his bedroom facing out over the street. Whatever it was had slide across the floor and taken out the legs of his loft bed sending it crashing to the floor. Jon looked toward his door expecting his dad to come crashing through till he remembered it was date night and his parents could be any where on earth or off it. With a single scream he could summon his dad from anywhere but Jon was a big boy, he was a super hero, he was determined to handle this, whatever it was.

Jon’s bed lifted and flipped and a figure rose from under it. It was Batman but Jon didn’t need x-ray vision to tell it wasn’t Mr. Wayne. Jon’s eyes lit up with fire burning as he got ready to blast this guy. “Who are you? you’re not Damian’s dad” The figure turned on him and leveled a glare of such hate Jon took a step back. “You’re not Kon” He figure hissed as he took a step forward. “I came looking for Superboy but you’re not him.” Jon puffed out his chest “I am too Superboy!” 

Faster than Jon thought any one could move the figure drew a gun out from under his cape. Jon’s eyes grew wide he saw the soft green slow escaping from the barrel of the gun. He felt the sick feeling Kryptonite always brought on. The gun had a Kryptonite bullet. “No you’re not” This fake Batman said leveling the gun aiming for Jon’s head. He took another step forward and then turned his head, slowly never lowering the gun.

The not Batman figure was staring at the poster Jon had put up that afternoon. He didn’t move for a long time, then arm holding the gun dropped to his side and he took a few unsteady steps toward the poster. One gloved hand reached out and brushed over the boy in the middle of the picture with the S on his chest. “Kon” Batman whispered “where did you get this?” he asked Jon, but in a human voice rather than the harsh growl of the Batman. “uhhh” Jon was still shocked his eyes still glued to the gun his stomach still turning with the Kryptonite. “WHERE!” Batman turned his face a mask of rage and his voice the rough bark of the Dark Knight. 

Jon jumped “A box!” he managed eyes never leaving the gun. “Bring it here, now” Batman’s voice was low and controlled but still the Batman voice. Jon ran from the room no thought but to do what he said. He carefully placed the box on the floor at Batman’s feet, the gun was gone now and Jon couldn’t feel the sick feeling of Kryptonite. Batman opened the box and pulled something out. It was a black t-shirt when he opened it up a red S was emblazoned on the front.   
Batman pressed the shirt to his face and gave a ragged sniff. Jon realized with a start, this strange gun welding Batman was crying. “He’s missing” Batman’s voice was rough with tears and totally lacking in the rough Bat voice. “Who?” Jon managed too scared to move. “Kon, the real Superboy. I… I don’t belong here. I’m from… the future” Jon’s eyes widened “Damian?” he had to know. The Batman let out a humorless laugh “no I’m not the brat, don’t ask questions about him okay?” There was something pleading in that which made Jon sure something horrible had happened to Damian in the future, maybe something his Batman had done. “Kon is in the future or he was when I left, but no one knows him here, no one remembers him, no files on him nothing it was all missing” 

“How do you know you’re in the right past” Jon offered. Batman looked at him for a long moment “Not as dumb as you look kid, I know I checked and double-” Batman doubled over and his whole form wavered violently. Jon stepped back “What the hell was that!” Jon yelled. Batman straighter up breathing heavily “I’m getting drawn back to my place in the time line, I don’t belong here, but I have to find Kon! this stuff! it’s the first proof I have that he is real! I can’t!” his whole form blurred out of focus and his voice sounded like it was coming from very far away. “I’m out of time! FIND HIM! Find Kon! all of reality might depend on-” and he was gone. 

Jon stood in the mess of his bedroom and stared at the poster. “Shit I just wanted a cool poster” Jon sad glumly as he set about rebuilding the wall of his bedroom and making plans to call Damian in the morning, he’d know what to do.


End file.
